elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morokei (Skyrim)
Morokei ( ) is one of the eight named Dragon Priests found in . His name means "Glorious" in dragon language. History The Staff of Magnus quest reveals that Savos Aren had encountered Morokei many years ago during his failed expedition to Labyrinthian with five of his fellow apprentices. In a desperate attempt to seal away Morokei permanently, Savos Aren sacrificed two of the surviving apprentices to remain behind, magically enthralled and forced to maintain a barrier around the Dragon Priest. Interactions Staff of Magnus While walking through the Labyrinthian, Morokei will speak to the Dragonborn (at first in dragon language, then in Tamrielic). When he speaks, the Dragonborn's Magicka is quickly drained, making defeating Draugr on the way to his chamber more difficult. He only talks 9 times. He must be defeated, along with the two enthralled College of Winterhold apprentices eternally damned by Savos Aren to bind him in this chamber, in order to obtain the Staff of Magnus as part of the College of Winterhold questline. Notable items Upon his defeat, Morokei drops the Morokei Mask - one of the eight Dragon Masks located throughout Skyrim. Collecting all eight masks is a requirement for the unmarked quest to restore the Dragon Priest Shrine. He will also drop the Staff of Magnus, which is needed for the College of Winterhold questline to be completed. Dialogue *''Wo mey wah dii vul junaar?":'' "Who is the fool that enters my dark kingdom?'".'' ** The proper sentence in Dovahzul would be, ''"Wo '''los mey wah hav dii vul junaar?"'' *''"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het.": "Cowardly men will find no mercy here." *"You do not answer...Must I use this guttural language of yours?" *"Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?" *"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?" *"You only face failure once more..."'' *''"You...You are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?" *"Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?" *"Come. Face your end." Trivia *He is one of two Dragon Priests that does not rise from a sarcophagus, the other being Nahkriin. *He is one of two Dragon Priests that speak to the Dragonborn, the other being Nahkriin. Unlike Nahkriin, he will eventually stop speaking in Dragon language and start speaking in Tamrielic. *There is a spell called Morokei Channel' '''which can be learned through console commands. It does no damage, but looks similar to when the Staff of Magnus is used. To learn it, open the console, type "help morokei" and type player.addspell F82B4. Currently unknown if code works for all players. *If you possess the Atronach alteration skill, Morokei will actually give you magicka instead of draining it, making the fight very easy as you won't ever run out of magicka or take any damage. Bugs *Morokei may rarely be invincible due to Zero Hit Box detection (every shot counts as a miss). The console command "kill" with Morokei selected or with his RefID won't work. The only way to kill him is to use the Console Command "Killall". Make sure that your follower is set as essential before using that method. *In some instances, he will not attack the Dragonborn. *He may not drop the Staff of Magnus, rendering the quest incompletable. *He may on occasion drop two Staffs of Magnus. *He may teleport to the hallway where the top Enthralled Wizard will come down. He is still invisible, so kill the Enthralled Wizards, and then attack Morokei. *He will sometimes cast a spell of coloured lightning at the Dragonborn that will do no damage. Gallery Morokei_4.jpg|Morokei's mask collected 2011-11-23_00001.jpg|Disappearing face glitch while wearing the Morokei mask de:Morokei es:Morokei ru:Морокеи (Жрец) Category:Dragon Priests Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Characters